


【双豹组】Suit，Reward，and Sex

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: PWP





	【双豹组】Suit，Reward，and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 前清脑洞来自mbj一张穿西装整理袖子的照片：  
> 特查拉带着他去白人的宴会上，要求他穿着西装老实一点。  
> 但埃里克对着西装一点也不喜欢，衣料紧绷在他的身体上根本没法做大动作。  
> 埃里克在更衣室里扯扯袖子，看到上面哥哥给他准备的黄色钻石袖口感觉十分娘炮。  
> 在他准备大发脾气的时候看到哥哥换好衣服走了出来，穿上西装的哥哥显得优雅又禁欲，衣服的后摆在哥哥的翘臀上打起了褶皱。  
> 埃里克的西装裤下立刻鼓起了一大块，凑到哥哥耳边说：  
> 如果我今天乖乖的，哥哥可不可以给我日一下呢？

我今天不乖吗？

埃里克和特查拉一起快步穿过酒店的走廊，特查拉西装的后摆一翘一翘的，埃里克忍不住一手放上去，紧翘的臀部贴满手心，长吁一口气，用力握住挤压那团臀肉。

别闹，特查拉不着痕迹的躲开，会被人看到。

切，看到又怎样。埃里克又快走两步黏上特查拉，你还没回答我，我的奖励什么时候给？

特查拉头痛地摸口袋里的房卡，乖？你是指瞪走所有试图和我搭话的各国官员吗？

嘿，是他们看你眼神不对！埃里克把身体横在特查拉和房门中间，拉着特查拉的手引向自己的下半身，勃起的阴茎横搭在大腿上，在紧巴巴的西装裤上凸出一个不能更明显的突起。

你摸摸它，它是你的，想了你一整晚呢。

特查拉轻哼一声挪开手，把挡门的人推到一边，走进了预定的房间里。

别闹了，我今晚够焦头烂额的了，还有很多事要考虑商定。

那就干点别的愉快的，暂时别想他们了。

埃里克毫不死心地黏上去，轻轻把特查拉推进一旁的扶手椅里，跪坐在他的脚边，把下巴搭在特查拉的大腿上。

慷慨点，国王陛下。

好吧。特查拉放弃拒绝自己固执又难缠的堂弟，放松地靠在椅背上，你想怎么做？

会让你爽的，埃里克脏辫遮掩下的眼睛露出狡黠的光，解开了特查拉的西装裤。

特查拉的阴茎还未勃起，安静的蛰伏在卷曲的毛发中，埃里克轻笑一声拨弄了一下，在特查拉发出不满的哼声时伸出舌头舔了上去。

埃里克把整根都含进嘴里，舌头翻搅着逗弄湿润的冠状沟，用上颚摩擦着敏感的前段，啧啧地亲吻着柱身，等着它慢慢硬起来。

别忍了陛下，埃里克嘴唇向下移动贴上特查拉的双球，含了一颗进去，一手拨弄着另一颗，抬起眼睛看向特查拉。

特查拉丰厚的嘴唇微张，睫毛翕动着，你就这点能耐吗？

埃里克收到了挑衅，把勃起的阴茎整根含入，顶在喉咙上来了个深喉，还努力吞咽着挤压特查拉的龟头。特查拉敏感地叫了出来，合拢双腿紧紧夹住埃里克的头。

怎么样？埃里克吐出特查拉的阴茎，向下撕拽着碍事的裤子，把脸贴在紧实的大腿肌肉上，嘴唇粘连着，沿着膝盖窝一路吻上去，在大腿根部色情的舔舐。

你不知道我多想在王座上干你。埃里克解开自己的裤子，露出因为种族优势巨大挺立的阴茎，握住还在滴着前液的柱身上下撸动。

王座还是别想了，这里倒可以。特查拉拍拍身下的扶手椅，推开把脸紧贴在自己大腿上手淫的堂弟，转身扶着椅背，跪在软垫上翘起屁股。

舔湿它。

遵命，your highness。

埃里克满足地欣赏着眼前光裸浑圆的臀部，双手挤推着臀肉把脸埋进了臀缝中间。黑人的体毛本身就稀少，而特查拉的皮肤更是干净得像剥开的鸡蛋。埃里克亲吻着自己即将进去的穴口，舌尖舔开每一丝细小的褶皱，不断刺戳着小口，试图顶开穴口进得更深。

你要不要给战衣加个披风？埃里克突然停下动作问到。

为什么？无用的东西。

埃里克舔湿手指慢慢插入穴口并不温柔地扩展，你趴在车顶的时候，屁股太翘了。埃里克加入第二根手指，别人都看到了，加个披风遮一下。埃里克两根手指剪刀形分开扩张着，刺戳着寻找着敏感点，还是你故意要让别人看到？

只有你会在意这种事。特查拉又沉了沉腰，让自己的背肌舒展开显出迷人的线条，快点。

埃里克加入第三根手指，扭转着扩张，舌头沿着股沟顺着脊线向上舔去，抱歉，我可快不了。舌头在特查拉的耳蜗里挑逗地转了一圈。

啊，特查拉敏感的耳朵受到刺激，后穴忍不住收紧了。埃里克抽出自己的手指，虽然和自己的尺寸相比，单这几个根手指根本没什么帮助，但他实在硬得发胀，无法再为怀里性感的黑猫忍耐一秒。

埃里克握住特查拉的腰把他转了过来，我要看着你，殿下？

特查拉对他故意的称呼并不在意，面色毫无波澜地把腿搭在两边的扶手上，坐在了埃里克的大腿上，冷静地就像在处理一件烦人的公事而不是对待一场即将开始的性爱。

埃里克爱死了又恨死了特查拉这副样子，永远一副上位者掌控一切的样子，就算是性爱中的承受方，也毫不慌乱地好像是在施恩，如果让他主动，那事情就会更加像是国王在享用一顿平常的午餐。

埃里克讨厌又迷恋他由内而外的国王气质，他迫切地幻想着有一天能把自己的堂兄操得露出失控的表情，让他黑珍珠般的眼睛流出生理性地泪水，沙哑着嗓子求他慢点。

在想什么呢，特查拉咬住了埃里克的嘴唇。

埃里克回过神，想着操哭你。

特查拉不以为意的轻哼一声，自己握住埃里克的阴茎抵在自己的穴口，收紧臀部肌肉用力夹了一下埃里克的三角头。

嘶。埃里克倒吸了一口气，握住自己的阴茎对准穴口，狠狠向上一顶挺了进去。停了几秒给堂兄适应自己的尺寸，便握住特查拉的腰操干了起来。

特查拉的后穴只被自己开发过，还紧致得要命，肠道蠕动着紧紧吸上来，阻止他抽出去，埃里克的阴茎被吸得爽极了。真想一辈子都塞在里面不出来，埃里克性感地低语在特查拉耳边响起。

特查拉被埃里克的下流话挑逗地胸口一阵震颤。也知道自己紧得狠，他能明确地感到自己的后穴把埃里克的阴茎描绘得清清楚楚，他能感受到埃里克巨大的伞状头是怎么在自己的肠道里来回摩擦，它经过了哪里，撞到了哪里，在哪里故意地转着圈磨蹭。

阴茎顶到了敏感点，特查拉发出了一声短促的尖叫，埃里克像是捡到宝了一样抓着那个点操个不停，满意地听着堂兄不断发出难耐的喘息，喉结颤动着吞咽着唾液。

埃里克的双手从腰间离开向上摸去，摩挲着特查拉光滑的肌肤和完美的肌肉线条，揉捏着那对性感又肉欲望的胸肌，看着那粒小小的褐色乳头渐渐挺立，一口含了进去。

由于身下还在不停地顶弄，特查拉的身体上下晃动着，埃里克没法吸住乳头不动，牙齿不断撞到乳头上弄得特查拉有些疼。为了不让受痛的堂兄把自己的阴茎赶出去，埃里克只好放慢了速度，专心嘬着乳头，像是要从里面吸出奶一样。

特查拉低头看着埋在自己胸前的埃里克，脏辫到处乱支着蹭着自己的皮肤又麻又痒，但后穴里放慢的动作让他的快感少了很多，故意收紧穴口夹了埃里克一下，夹得埃里克松开嘴尖叫一声，顺势推开自己胸前的额头，低下头吻上堂弟的嘴唇，自己抬起屁股动了几下示意埃里克好好操他。

两个人的舌头像是在打架一样交缠在一起，谁也不肯服输地勾着对方的舌头想含进自己的嘴里，搜刮着对方的贝齿，舔上敏感的上颚。唾液来不及吞咽顺着胸膛色情的淌下，一时间里只剩下操干的撞击声和唇舌交战的水声。

埃里克推开特查拉的头，像野兽一样咬上他的脖子，死死掐住特查拉的腰加速操干着。特查拉的呻吟愈加急促尖锐，仰着头接受着身下一波又一波的快感浪潮，双手无处摆放只得抓住埃里克的肩膀作为支撑，最后眼前闪过一道光大叫着射了出来。

高潮后的肠壁紧缩着，埃里克最后操干了几下也没忍住射进了瓦坎达国王的体内。

埃里克本想抱着特查拉温存一会，用暧昧的亲吻一起度过不应期。然而特查拉却一翻身从自己身上跳了下去，还没等伸手去抓就已经向浴室走去了。

没下次了。特查拉摸了一把自己后穴流出来的精液，皱着眉对埃里克说。

不不不，埃里克嬉皮笑脸地追过去，环住特查拉把头搭在他肩上，我还会乖乖的，亲爱的堂兄。


End file.
